huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luzon
Luzon was a tribe from Survivor: Cagayan. A tribe of brains, relationships between its members weren't as rigid as first anticipated. After suffering two losses and cutting off some power players, the remnants of its members could continue to the next phase of the game. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Catherine, a brain for her high IQ and exceptional school reports who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Katrina, a brain for her intelligence, both book smarts and emotional intelligence who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Lina, fluent in both English and Chinese, she is a production manager who first competed on Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Lora, after her first appearance during Survivor: Palau, she proved herself as a player who is easily adaptable to her situation. *Richard, an entrepreneur and financial analyst of his own business along with his accomplice who first competed in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Spencer, a chess champion and economics student who previously competed on Survivor: Panama. *Tison, who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and is a brain for his street smarts that is often overlooked compared to his book smarts. Tribe History The Luzon tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of six former players who are known in their personal lives for their brains. As with the main twist of the season, they were competing against returning players dubbed as brawn and beauty. The second twist of the game came moments later when one player who previously competed on Survivor: Palau would join each tribe. For Luzon, it was Lora. Catherine and Richard, who although never played with each previously, quickly gravitated towards each other. They both felt that Lora was a huge threat considering she played the previous season and needed to bring in other members. Catherine felt she had a fairly good relationship with Spencer and Katrina and approached both of them to form an alliance against Lora, to which they both agreed. Luzon won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second on Day 6. Lora, Tison and Lina felt they were on the outs, but Katrina was still talking to them. When it came down to the vote at tribal, Catherine, Spencer and Richard voted for Lora. However, Katrina felt that the Richard and Catherine pair was super threatening and with the help of the minority, Richard was blindsided. Angered by the vote, Catherine immediately refused to speak to Katrina. However, upon further consideration, she realised that if she burned the bridge between her and Katrina, she would be unable to have their trust in a later and more crucial point of the game. Spencer went into panic mode and brought in Tison for a new alliance. Catherine and Katrina made amends after the reward challenge and made a temporary girls alliance. Luzon lost immunity for the second time in a row and therefore, had to make a move. The boys, under the direction of Spencer, voted for Katrina for her choice to flip the previous tribal. At tribal council, the girls had the power and voted out Spencer. Following the vote, the tribe won the next few immunity challenges. On Day 15, the remaining sixteen castaways were split into the Aparri and Solana tribes and the Luzon tribe was dissolved. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Cagayan Tribes